How I was stuck in a ninja world by (the formerly) Hermione Granger
by Miss Lily-Jolie
Summary: "J'avais 22 ans, j'étais jeune et pensais avoir tout le temps devant moi à passer avec mes proches, pour trouver l'amour ou faire toutes les choses que Mme Weasley me poussait à faire. Maintenant j'étais morte. Clairement, j'étais dans l'erreur." Hermione est morte. Et maintenant elle renaît chez les ninja... Il ne lui reste qu'à s'adapter. Et à recommencer du début.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Hey! Nouvelle histoire, j'ai une idée d'ou je vais avec celle ci, contrairement a quand j'ai postée le premier chapitre de **Senju Rina. **C'est une histoire de renaissance/réincarnation que j'ai envie d'écrire depuis que j'ai terminée la lecture de "**Dreaming of Sunshine**" et "**Déjà vu no Jutsu**". J'ai décidé d'utilisée Hermione au lieu du'un OC ou SI, parce que, vraiment, qui n'a pas envie de voir ce que donne Hermione dans un monde ninja ?! C'est aussi mon première essai a un pov interne, et sincèrement, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop horrible !

**/!\ This story is now available in English on my profile. /!\**

* * *

J'avais la sensation de profiter pleinement de ma vie. Avant de mourir, j'y croyais sincèrement.

Honnêtement, maintenant, je pouvais clairement voir que je me trompais. J'avais 22 ans, j'étais jeune et pensais avoir tout le temps devant moi à passer avec mes proches, pour trouver l'amour ou faire toutes les choses que Mme Weasley me poussait à faire.

Maintenant j'étais morte.

Clairement, j'étais dans l'erreur.

Surtout considérant que ma fin était arrivée de la façon la plus absurde possible.

L'obséder du boulot que j'étais travaillait sur un projet sensible, au fin fond du Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. Depuis six jours. Sans presque aucune pose pour dormir.

Erreur de débutante.

L'explosion aussi.

Ha. Ha. _Ha._

Moi, Hermione Granger, la supposée sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, étais morte à cause d'un manque de sommeil.

S'ils n'étaient pas aussi tristes, Harry et Ron se serait foutu de moi.

Merlin, les Mangemorts qui l'apprendront ne s'en gêneront pas !

Pour couronner le tout, je ne savais même pas où j'étais ! Depuis le temps que je suis coincée dans cet entre-deux monde noir et chaleureux, j'ai eu le temps de méditer sur ma propre débilité, merci bien, peut-on passer à la suite ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lister toutes les possibilités sur la vie après la mort dans les différentes légendes et religions, le monde autour de moi se mit à trembler.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais après le tremblement et la sensation de pression, il y eu la lumière aveuglante et la sensation d'étouffement. Comme si tout l'oxygène avait été aspiré hors de mes poumons. Le monde autour de moi était passé d'un noir complet a un flou horriblement lumineux.

Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à respirer.

Une douleur soudaine me sortit de la panique dans laquelle je commençais à tomber, et soudainement, l'air traversa à nouveau mes poumons.

Je pouvais entendre au loin le bruit d'un bébé pleurer à pleins poumons.

Pour ma défense, il ne me fallut qu'une minute pour comprendre et...

_Oh Merlin, merde._

* * *

**_Édit du 20/06/19 :_**_ corrections de fautes de frappe et d'inattention._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Hey! Je poste ce chapitre parce que 1) le premier était horriblement super court et 2) ce chapitre n'est que de la description. C'est littéralement un monologue dans la tête d'Hermione pour la mise en place de l'histoire. Les autre chapitres ne seront pas aussi condensé, je vous rassure! J'espère que les premières année de la (nouvelle) vie d'Hermione chez les ninja vous plairons!

* * *

Avec du recul, je me rends compte que mes trois premières années de vie n'ont pas été des plus… Mise à profit.

Je n'avais littéralement aucune notion du temps, mon traître de corps s'endormait au moindre signe de fatigue. À chaque fois que j'avais faim, soif ou que je souillais ma couche (je vais effacer de ma mémoire tous les souvenirs de mes parents me changeant la couche, pour ma propre santé mentale, merci bien.) mon cerveau de femme adulte, forte et indépendante ne trouvais aucune autre solution que de pleurer a plein poumons.

Jusque-là, rien de glorieux.

J'ai toutefois réussi à glaner certaines informations sur ma situation. Premièrement, et probablement le plus important, je m'appelle Michiko Tanaka et je suis née à Konohagakure no Sato, un village caché de shinobi.

Oui, je sais. Des Ninja.

Bon, ok, après les sorciers, je n'avais plus vraiment le droit de pinailler. Pour être franche, je crois que j'ai même un peu trop bien prit la chose…

Deuxièmes choses : je n'étais plus dans mon monde, dimension, univers, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Oui bon, d'accord, c'est quelque chose que j'ai compris littéralement une seconde après le fait que j'habitais dans un village ninja. Mais oh, donné moi du lest, je n'avais que trois ans et j'ai besoin de croire que j'ai fait d'innombrables découvertes !

Pour en revenir au fruit de mes incroyables talents d'enquêtrice… Okay, j'ai juste posé des questions enfantines à mes parents. Mais eh, vous savez combien ça été compliquée d'apprendre une nouvelle langue à deux ans ?!

Oh oui, autre chose. Personne (genre, littéralement PERSONNE) ne parle anglais ici. Les trois notions de Japonais que j'avais réussi à glaner de l'une de mes collège langue-de-plombs lorsque j'étais Hermione mon permis de reconnaître en partie la langue, même si elle était autant différente que similaires.

Donc. Les Ninja.

Lorsque ma mère m'a prise au parc pour la première fois, j'ai été prise de court par les gens voyageant de toit en toit, grimpant les murs comme s'ils marchaient sur le sol. C'était plutôt génial. J'appris plus tard que mon père était un ninja et que, malgré le statut de civil de ma mère, ils avaient décidé de vivre dans le quartier presque exclusivement shinobi de la ville.

Tout ça pour dire que ce jour-là, j'appris l'information la plus importante de cette nouvelle vie. La plus excitante aussi. Et elle ne tient qu'en un seul mot.

Chakra.

Si vous me demandiez de choisir, je ne saurais pas vous dire quoi, entre le Chakra et la Magie, est le plus intéressant, passionnant, impressionnant.

Sérieusement. Là où il existe un sort pour presque tout, la magie a ses restrictions, ses limites. La seule limite du chakra est la quantité que contient ton corps. Eh, oui, ok, il est impossible de ranger la maison ou de lancer la préparation du dîner avec le chakra.

Mais merlin ! On peut faire tellement plus ! Et tellement moins.

Mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter de jouer au pour/contre, de peur de finir par déprimer pour la perte de ma magie.

Après la découverte du chakra, j'ai décidé de tester les différentes méditations apprises au département des mystères pour sentir sa magie. La sensation du chakra traversant mon corps est tellement différente de celle de la magie.

La ou la magie est une boule d'énergie située au niveau du cœur que je malaxais inconsciemment pour être utilisée, le chakra traverse tout mon corps. J'ai pu le sentir dans chaque membre, chaque muscle, chaque cellule de mon corps. Il y a des centaines de points à travers mon corps par lesquels je peux le faire sortir, comme des petites portes.

La première fois que j'ai médité, prise dans mon enthousiasme, j'ai essayé de faire sortir mon chakra par toutes ces portes. Suffis de dire que je l'ai amèrement regretté.

J'ai été sonnée out pendant trois jours après ça. Ma mère _(oh, douce, innocente, civile maman)_ a pensé que j'avais attrapé un virus après notre première sortie au parc. Merlin soit loué mon père était hors du village pour une mission à long terme, lorsqu'il est rentré, j'allais déjà mieux.

C'est après mon troisième anniversaire que les choses commencèrent à devenir moins redondante. Ma mère était de moins en moins sur mon dos. _(Oh joie de vivre dans un monde ou des enfants de six ans était autorisé à brandir des objets pointus.)_

C'est une chose à laquelle j'avais dû m'habituer. Avoir ma mère sur mon dos, je veux dire. John et Annabel Granger avaient été de bons parents, je n'avais jamais eu à me plaindre, surtout quand on comparaît ma vie à celle de Harry. Mais je n'avais jamais eu de parents qui montrais clairement leur affection pour moi.

Et montrer leur affection, Satomi et Chiru Tanaka ne s'en privais pas. C'était bien. Quelque chose que la femme adulte, forte et indépendante avait mis un peu de temps à accepter. C'était légèrement triste que je ne me rende compte qu'après ma mort que j'aurais aimé que mes parents me montrent plus clairement que j'étais aimée.

Enfin bref.

Revenons en a mon troisième anniversaire.

C'est à ce moment-là que ma mère commença à me laisser explorer le jardin seul. Alors oui, un jardin, ce n'est pas un terrain d'entraînement ultra super dangereux. Mais le nôtre a des buissons et des arbres. Autrement dit, des cachettes et des feuilles, des tonnes et des tonnes de feuilles.

Mon père avait promis que, lorsque je serais plus grande (oui, pour mon père, six ans est 'plus grande'), il m'apprendrait à avoir accès à mon chakra - je ne l'ai pas informée des développements susmentionnés, merci bien - et a le contrôlé.

Je l'ai regardé avec mes grands yeux lavandes _(Et quelle couleur ! J'en suis restée bouche bée la première fois que je l'ai vue sur mon père !)_ et lui ai innocemment demandée comment on pouvait faire une telle chose.

Et il a babillé pendant presque une demi-heure sur les différents exercices qu'il me ferait faire quand je serai assez grande et forte. Mais seulement si je mange tous mes légumes ! Ma mère nous a regardés avec une expression exaspérée, mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle nous trouvait adorable.

Je pense que mon père aime entendre le son de sa propre voix. Sincèrement, une enfant de trois ans normalement constituée (Sans le cerveau d'une sorcière de 22 ans, la plus intelligente de sa génération pas moins ! 'L'Incident' mis à part…) n'aurait pas compris un quart des mots qu'il a utilisés.

Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas normalement constitué.

Donc j'ai passé chaque petit moment d'intimité à m'entraîner en secret au fond du jardin. J'ai commencé par collée des feuilles sur mon front, mes mains, mes genoux et à les maintenir en place jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'appelle pour le dîner ou que je me sente atteindre ma limite. Essayant toujours de repousser cette dite limite. Hors de question que je vive encore l'horrible sensation de ma première expérience avec mon chakra.

_(J'étais loin de le savoir à l'époque, mais poussée mes réserves de chakra aussi loin ; aussi tôt, les aura obligés à se développer. Les réserves d'une enfant étant horriblement flexible. Je ne savais pas non plus que, aurais-je été moins prudente, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien me tuer par inadvertance.)_

À cinq ans je réussis enfin à grimper aux arbres en utilisant mon chakra, malheureusement j'étais loin d'y arriver en n'utilisant que mes pieds, j'étais obligée d'utilisé aussi mes mains, mais je prenais cet avancement pour ce qu'il était.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là que mes parents me firent m'assoir dans le salon, ma mère assise devant moi, un léger sourire excité, bien qu'il y avait une légère tension autour de ses yeux, et mon père plus loin derrière, adosser au mur les sourcils froncer et les bras croisés, son regard fixé sur le dos de ma mère comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de me parler mais avait déjà perdu la bataille.

J'ai cru qu'ils allaient m'annoncer leur divorce. Ou que j'allais être une grande sœur.

Au lieu de cela, ma mère ouvrit la bouche pour m'annoncer, d'une voix enthousiaste (quoique légèrement sur-jouer) qu'au semestre prochain, j'allais faire mon entré dans la jolie école, à l'autre bout du village, ou je pourrais rencontrer de nouvelles amies et apprendre pleins de nouvelles choses et où je pourrais choisir un métier et apprendre tout ce que j'aurais besoins de savoir dessus.

Ouais, moi non plus je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Mon père parlant toujours de m'entraîner quand je serais plus grande, j'avais toujours tenu pour acquis que mes parents avaient compris que je comptais entrer à l'Académie. Pour devenir ninja.

Parce que, sérieusement. Moi, Michiko Tanaka, anciennement Hermione Jane Granger, sorcière ayant combattu Lord Voldemort et son armée côte à côte avec Harry James Potter, une civile.

Pas alors qu'il y avait tant de possibilités avec le chakra !

Alors j'ai regardé dans les yeux impatients de ma mère, puis dans ceux neutres de mon père et, utilisant tout le talent d'actrice que je ne savais pas avoir, j'ai demandé de la façon la plus innocente possible comment j'aurais le temps d'y aller avec l'Académie qui prendra déjà toutes mes journées, est-ce que je devrais y aller les week-ends ?!

Dire qu'elle fut surprise fut un euphémisme, mais mes yeux tout innocents eurent raison d'elle, et elle finit par capituler, d'une petite voix, que non, je n'aurais pas à y aller les week-ends. Après tout, à l'Académie, aussi, je pourrais me faire de nouvelles amies.

Et c'était vrai, pour les deux premières années scolaires.

Nous n'étions que cinq filles pour plus d'une trentaine de garçons, donc forcément, on se serra les coudes. On s'aidait mutuellement, mangeait ensembles et se moquait des garçons assez débiles pour se battre et se faire mal inutilement. Et okay, j'agissais peut-être trop comme une enfant, vu le cerveau que j'avais hérité, mais c'était plutôt génial d'être acceptée par les autres filles à l'école, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée quand j'étais Hermione.

Deux d'entre elles quittèrent l'Académie à la fin de la première année. Les deux autres à la fin de la deuxième.

Bientôt, j'étais la seule fille à suivre les cours pour devenir un ninja.

Vous pensez bien que ma mère a sauté sur l'occasion pour essayer de me faire arrêter. _(Et si elle a décidé d'aborder le sujet quand papa était en mission hors du village, c'était totalement dut à une coïncidence…)_

Les garçons de ma classe ne me prenaient pas vraiment en compte, s'attendant tous à ce que je baisse les bras, comme toutes les autres. Après tout, pour eux, je n'avais rien de spéciale ou d'extraordinaire. _(Hors de question que je passe une nouvelle fois pour la miss-je-sais-tout ! Et puis c'est bien plus fun et compliquée de réussir a calculé le bon nombre d'efforts et de bonnes réponses à mettre dans les évaluations pour être une élève moyenne que pour être la meilleure élève. Parce que je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que je peux être la meilleure.)_

Alors forcément, plus d'uns furent surpris de me voir au début de la quatrième année. Qui est-ce que j'essaye de tromper, le seul qui ne fut pas surpris fut le Nara qui dormait au fond de la classe. Et malgré le fait que ce fainéant soit toujours dernier, j'étais certaine que son résultat académique était aussi valide que les miens. C'est pour dire.

Malgré le pseudo-respect nouvellement gagné de mes pairs, mes habitudes ne changèrent pas. Je n'étais pas antisocial au sens propre du terme, disons plutôt que j'étais l'amie de tout le monde, et celle de personnes en particulier.

Et avec ça, mon temps à l'Académie a filé sans s'arrêter, et me voilà aujourd'hui.

Mon hitae-ate attacher fermement autour de mon front, j'étais assise au fond de la classe à attendre patiemment l'arrivée de mon professeur, qui va nous annoncer nos équipes, les yeux perdus sur les trois visages des Hokage sculptés sur la montagne.

* * *

**_Édit du 20/06/19 :_**_ corrections de fautes de frappe et d'inattention._


	3. Chapter 3

Le chapitre suivant! J'ai changée le titre de l'histoire et essayée de corriger les fautes des chapitres précédent. L'histoire est maintenant aussi disponible en anglais.

**/!\ This story is now available in English on my profile. /!\**

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur le visage de pierre du troisième _(sérieusement, est-ce que les proportions sont fidèles à l'original ?)_ je réfléchissais à ce à quoi pourrait ressembler mon équipe.

Lorsque j'ai posé la question à mon père hier soir, après la remise des diplômes, il m'a expliquée qu'habituellement la kunoichi la mieux noté de la classe était mise en équipe avec le shinobi avec la meilleure note et celui avec la pire note. Étant la seule kunoichi de ma classe, même avec ma note soigneusement dans la moyenne, j'étais forcément la mieux noté. La question était de savoir s'ils vont utiliser cette méthode ou non…

Si oui, mes coéquipiers étaient assez faciles à deviner. Le meilleur de la classe est Yashamiro, mais Aburame n'est pas loin derrière et peux l'avoir dépassé sur l'examen final. Et pour ce qui est du dernier du classement, Nara fait toujours en sorte que ses notes est juste la bonne quantité d'info pour passer (Ce qui demande moins d'effort que ce que moi, je fais. Ce fainéant rempli juste pile un quart de la feuille avant de retourner à sa foutue sieste !) mais Inuzuka n'est qu'un tout petit peu au-dessus au niveau des notes.

Mes pensées - et tous les bavardages excités de mes camarades - se coupèrent lorsque Gako-sensei entra dans la classe. "Eh bien. Nous y voilà, on vous a remis vos hitae-ate, marqué du symbole de votre village, de notre village. Ou que vous alliez dorénavant, vous le ferez en représentant les shinobi de Konoha. Bientôt, lorsque votre Jōnin-sensei décidera que vous êtes prêt, vous quitterez les murs de ce village, et avec ça la protection qu'ils vous offrent. Les tensions qui règnent dehors ne sont en rien comparable avec ce que vous avez pu vivre jusque-là. Vous avez fini d'être des enfants, maintenant vous êtes des ninjas de Konoha. La guerre peut éclater n'importe quand, et c'est votre comportement qui pourra faire la différence entre la vie et la mort d'un camarade."

Ses yeux scannèrent chacun d'entre nous, son expression lourde et sévère, avant de s'adoucir légèrement. "Quoi qu'il arrive dorénavant, sachez que j'ai été fier d'être votre sensei, et que je suis fier de voir que vous soyez tous arrivé jusque-là. Maintenant, je vais appeler les équipes."

N'écoutant Gako-sensei que d'une oreille, je baisse finalement les yeux sur le bouquin qui traîne ouvert sur ma table. Je travaillais dessus avant que ma curiosité et mes pensées ne me distraient de ma lecture. C'est un livre sur le Fūinjustu, un art extraordinaire qui a attiré mon attention la première fois que papa m'a emmené à la bibliothèque shinobi de Konoha. C'est tellement similaire aux travaux de runes que j'étudiais dans mon autre vie que j'étais obligée de m'y intéresser. Malheureusement pour moi, les écrits disponibles pour les étudiants de l'Académie n'étaient pas si nombreux, et j'avais vite fait de faire le tour. (Et s'il arrivait à papa d'emprunter des livres niveau genin qu'il oubliait malencontreusement sur la table du salon, qui étais-je pour pointer ses erreurs ?) Ce qui expliquait donc le détour que j'ai fait ce matin par la bibliothèque, arborant fièrement mon bandeau frontal.

"Équipe cinq : Yashamiro Aoba, Nara Ensui, Tanaka Michiko Équipe six : Inuzuka-"

Je tourne mon regard vers Aoba, que j'ai repéré au milieu de la classe plus tôt pendant mes divagations, et remarque qu'il regarde dans ma direction et me fait un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Je lui rends son signe avec un sourire timide. Après une seconde, pendant laquelle le pauvre garçon perd doucement son sourire, je souffle silencieusement et donne un coup de coude bien placé au Nara supposément endormie à côté de moi. "Ensui!"

Sans lever la tête, il murmura un "Galère" et fit un mouvement de bras dans la direction générale d'Aoba. Je ne retiens même pas le regard exaspéré que je partage avec ce dernier.

Je suis assez contente de mon équipe, même sans savoir qui sera mon Jōnin-sensei. Je m'entends assez bien avec Aoba, qui est naturellement joyeux (parfois peut-être un peu trop) et n'est pas du tout arrogant malgré le fait d'être le meilleur de la classe depuis maintenant trois ans. Quant à Ensui, il est probablement ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un véritable ami que j'ai dans cette vie, je passe la majorité de mes pauses avec lui, à lire pendant qu'il fait une sieste. Il m'a même appris à jouer au Shogi, il m'écrase lamentablement à chaque fois, mais je m'améliore à chaque fois et ai l'espoir de gagner contre lui un jour.

Finalement, Gako-sensei nous lâche pour déjeuner, nous demandant de revenir après pour rencontrer nos Jōnin-sensei. Fourrant mon livre dans mon sac en bandoulière, j'attrape Nara par son col et le traîne derrière moi dans la direction du troisième membre de notre équipe. "On déjeune ensemble ?"

Aoba hoche la tête avec un sourire légèrement moqueur dans la direction de notre coéquipier. Ensui ne prend même plus la peine de réagir, habituée à ce traitement depuis que j'ai pris l'habitude de déjeuner avec lui.

On a fini tous les trois assis dans l'herbe de la cour, sous l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Après avoir rangé mon bento vide dans mon sac, je m'allonge sur le sol entre les deux garçons, lève mes jambes et pose mes pieds à plat sur le tronc d'arbre. Je suis tellement heureuse que la jupe ne soit pas un composant obligatoire. Au plus grand malheur de ma mère, j'ai arrêté d'en porter il y a des années.

"Alors les gars, à votre avis, qui sera notre sensei ?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais honnêtement, qui que ce soit ça me va très bien, tant qu'il nous entraîne sérieusement."

Je hoche la tête contre l'herbe, foutant un peu plus en l'air mon chignon (ma mère a insisté pour me coiffer aujourd'hui, et vu que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai d'aussi jolis cheveux dans cette vie, j'ai accepté à contre cœur.) alors qu'Ensui garde le silence et les yeux fermé. Aoba lui jette un regard sur le côté, je pense qu'il est inquiet que le Nara ne l'apprécie pas. "T'inquiètes, en Nara ça veut dire qu'il est d'accord."

Je suis gratifié par un regard interrogatif d'Aoba et un léger sourcil arqué d'Ensui. "Hey ! J'ai appris à extrapoler, je n'arrive jamais à lui soutirer plus que le nécessaire !"

Ensui finit par soufflé. "Retournons en classe…" Ça eut le mérite d'attirer mon attention, Ensui est curieux de savoir qui est notre sensei ? "Il commence à faire trop froid pour ma sieste ici." Ouais, je me disais aussi.

Je me lève avec un léger rire et l'on se dirige tous les trois vers notre salle.  
On s'est assis tous les trois dans la même rangé, au fond de la classe, Ensui est retourné dormir, Aoba tapote ses doigts sur le bureau en regardant dehors et moi, j'ai ressorti mon bouquin 'Fūinjustu : design, mécanique et méthodologies'.

Le truc avec le Fūinjustu, c'est qu'avant de pouvoir crée son propre style et ses propres sceaux, il faut avoir connaissance de certaine clefs, essentiel pour tous les sceaux. Après un certain niveau de maîtrise, il est possible de personnaliser ces clefs ou carrément d'en inventer, mais je suis encore loin de là et dois pour le moment me contenter de les apprendre. Il y a vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de symboles.

Finalement la pause déjeuner pris fin, et Gako-sensei revint accompagné par d'autres ninja, rangeant une nouvelle fois mon livre, j'avance légèrement sur ma chaise dans l'attente. Les Jōnin-sensei des équipes une, deux et trois récupère leur élève et quitte la pièce.

"Équipe quatre." L'homme qui nous appelle est grand, un Hyūga à en croire ses yeux, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Il est habillé dans un uniforme de Jōnin classique noir, sa veste verte seule source de couleur dans sa tenue, et porte son hitae-ate en bandana par-dessus ses cheveux. Sincèrement, il ressemble un peu à tous les Hyūga que j'ai croisée dans les rues de Konoha.

Arrivée dans la cour, il s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers nous. Après une seconde pour nous laisser nous remettre de son arrêt brutal, il ouvre la bouche. "Je suis Hyūga Hizashi, j'ai lu vos dossiers, je connais vos noms. J'ose espérer qu'après six ans dans la même classe, vous connaissez au moins cette information l'un sur l'autre. Rendez-vous demain sept heures sur le terrain d'entraînement quatre. Je ne tolérerais aucun retard. Rompez."

Et il disparut dans un Shunshin.

"Euh… Okay." Je regarde Ensui, puis Aoba. Aucun d'eux n'a l'air dans un meilleur état que moi "…Que vient-il de se passer ?"

"Quelle galère…" Wow, la phrase en entier. C'est du sérieux.

"Je crois que Hizashi-sensei n'est pas très heureux d'avoir à s'occuper d'une équipe de genin…"

Après cinq autres minutes à regarder fixement l'endroit où Hizashi-sensei se trouvait, je finis par hausser des épaules. "Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire jusqu'à demain. Un snack ça vous dit ? C'est moi qui régale." Papa m'avait donné de l'argent ce matin, me disant de l'utiliser pour passer du temps avec mes coéquipiers et apprendre à les connaître.

"Euh… On vient de finir de déjeuner Michiko-san…"

"Il n'y a pas d'heure pour des dango Aoba ! Et Juste Michiko, on est coéquipier maintenant !" J'attrape les deux garçons par le poignet et les tire derrière moi en direction du village.

J'aime plutôt beaucoup cette histoire de coéquipier.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain, il est six heures et je file directement sous la douche, le sourire aux lèvres aux souvenirs d'hier. Après les dango, on a fini par explorer Konoha tous les trois pour apprendre à se connaître. Ensui s'était plaint, mais nous a quand même suivi. (Même si sur la fin, Aoba et moi avons dû le tirer par les poignets pour le faire marcher.) Et le soir nous avons partagé le dîner à l'un des barbecues Akimichi. (La tête d'Ensui quand la serveuse lui avait pincé les joues pour le féliciter d'être devenu genin. Impayable.)

Après m'être habillée, je m'inspecte dans mon miroir a pied. C'est la première fois que je mets cette tenue, que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière avec ma mère en prévision de ce jour. Ce n'est rien d'extravagant, une paire de short noir moulant qui m'arrive juste au-dessus des genoux et un débardeur noir avec une doublure extérieure en maille, que j'ai recouvert avec un kimono de combat rouge qui m'arrive mi-cuisse, à peu près dix centimètres au-dessus de la fin des shorts, fermé par un obi blanc sur lequel j'ai accrochée la plaque en fer de mon hitae-ate. J'accroche ma pochette d'armes a ma hanche et ma pochette pour kunai autour de ma cuisse avec des bandages.

Un léger sourire tort mes lèvres alors que mes yeux inspectent ma tenue, Hermione n'aurait jamais mis un pied dehors habillé comme ça.

Finalement, j'attrape tous mes cheveux que je coiffe dans une natte sur le côté droit de ma tête, la laissant reposé sur mon épaule. Après mon entrée à l'Académie, je n'ai plus laissé ma mère me couper la frange, malgré son insistance que mon front était légèrement trop gros pour les proportions de mon visage, parce qu'elle finissait toujours par me rentrer dans les yeux en cours de Taijutsu.

J'entre dans la cuisine cinq minutes plus tard, mes parents tous les deux déjà à table. "'Jour." Je les embrasse chacun leur tour, attrape deux bâtons de dango que papa a dû acheter ce matin et me dirige vers l'entrée. "Dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous dans dix minutes. Je vous aime, bye."

Ils n'ont même pas battu un cil, habitué à mon comportement le matin. J'enfile mes bottes de ninja, qui m'arrive mi-mollet, et sort de chez moi.

Ma maison étant celle-là plus loin du terrain d'entraînement, nous avons convenus hier que je serais celle qui récupérerait Aoba et qu'ensuite, tous les deux, nous passeront prendre Ensui. Dire que le Nara était heureux de ne pas être celui qui devait se lever plus tôt était un euphémisme.

Arrivée devant la maison d'Aoba, mes dango était terminé et mon humeur légèrement meilleure.

"Yo." Je dis légèrement.

"Hey !" Oh merlin, pourquoi autant d'énergie dès le matin ? "Bonjour Mi-Chan !"

Sans commentaire. Ensui m'a appelé comme ça quand je l'ai traité de fainéant une fois de trop. Aoba a visiblement adoré. Je me contente de le regarder d'un regard mort.

"Oookaaay. Visiblement pas du matin hein… Allons chercher Ensui !"

Étonnamment, lorsque l'on arrive devant l'entrée du terrain des Nara, Ensui est déjà dehors, adossée à l'un des murs. Il fait un geste aux deux types - probablement ses cousins - postée à l'entrée et se dirige vers nous.

"Ma mère m'a jeté dehors." Son ton est plat. Aoba et moi partageons un rire moqueur.

Le chemin jusqu'au Terrain N°4 est rapide, et nous y arrivons avec cinq minutes d'avance, mais Hizashi-sensei est déjà là.

"Bien, au moins vous êtes ponctuel." Wow, quelle agressivité. "Je vais être honnête, je n'ai aucune envie de devenir le Jōnin-sensei de trois genin à peine sortit de l'académie." Je partage un regard avec mes coéquipiers, pas sûr de ce que cela veut dire. "Si j'avais un moyen d'y échapper complètement, je ne m'en priverais pas. Malheureusement, Hokage-sama a insisté pour que je prenne au moins l'un de vous en apprentissage. Lequel, je n'y prête aucune importance, je pense que vous êtes tous aussi incompétent les uns que les autres. J'ai donc décidé de prendre celui d'entre vous qui sera le plus méritant." Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de la sacoche accrochée à sa hanche. "C'est le contrat d'apprentissage que j'ai signé, il ne reste qu'un espace pour un nom. Celui qui réussira à le récupérer pourra le signer."

Et avec ça, il disparut dans un Shunshin.

Quoi ?

Mais…

Je l'aime mon équipe !

* * *

_**AN : **Petite précision, Ensui et Aoba sont des personnages existant, j'ai juste ajoutée quatre ans à l'âge canon d'Aoba. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Ensui après avoir lu les histoires de **GremlinSR **(sur AO3, en anglais) ou il est le frère de Shikaku. Je sais que ça, ce n'est pas canon, mais j'ai décidé de quand même faire de lui son frère dans cette histoire. _


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Sorry? Je sais que j'ai été absente longtemps, j'en suis désolé! J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre!

* * *

—•—•—

* * *

Perché sur une branche d'arbre, son chakra tellement caché que le Nidaime lui-même aurait eu du mal à le trouver, Hyūga Hizashi observait les trois genin que l'Hokage voulait lui confier.

Un Nara, le seul diplômé de cette année aux deux parents civils et la seule kunoichi de cette promotion.

Bien sûr, les trois avaient un certain potentiel. Ensui était un Nara, le fils de l'actuel chef de clan et frère cadet du futur chef, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter. Il possédait l'intelligence de son clan mais la paresse qui, malheureusement, s'y associe.

Yamashiro Aoba, malgré ses racines chez les civils, c'était classé comme recru de l'année et montrait un certain talent pour le Genjutsu qui était prometteur.

Quant à Tanaka Michiko, malgré ses précautions, ses professeurs avaient noté la précision avec laquelle elle jaugeait ses réponses aux tests pour se retrouver au centre du classement. Et elle montrait un intérêt pour le Fūinjutsu assez prometteur.

Tellement que Hizashi envisageait de lui faire rencontrer Uzumaki Kushina.

S'ils réussissaient son test, cela va sans dire.

En toute franchise, Hizashi n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir une équipe de genin à former. Le contraire même, surtout qu'il savait que dans quelques années son frère lui ferait prendre ses pleines responsabilités et qu'il devrait prendre en main la Branche Secondaire. Lorsque ce serais le cas, Hizashi savait qu'il n'aurait plus ni l'occasion, ni même le droit de prendre une équipe.

Enfouissant les sentiments négatifs que ces pensées évoquaient, il se reconcentra sur sa possible future équipe.

Il ne laissera pas ses sentiments sur la question balancé sa décision sur l'issue du test. Si ces enfants ne pouvaient pas travailler en équipe, il ne serait pas celui qui les pousserait dans leurs tombes pour satisfaire son désir égoïste de pouvoir former une équipe.

Sa vue et son ouïe aiguisées par son chakra, Hizashi attendit une réaction.

Deux bonnes minutes avaient passé depuis son départ lorsque le Nara pris la parole. "Hors de questions que je devienne un apprenti. C'est bien trop galère." Hizashi ne put retenir son ricanement que de justesse. Il aurait dû s'en douter. "Je vous le laisse, je vais faire une sieste."

"Quoi ? Mais..." Yamashiro avait l'air perdu. "Il peut faire ça ? Ne prendre qu'un seul d'entre nous ?"

Avant que le Nara ne puisse répondre, Tanaka ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher d'un ton strict. "On se contrefiche qu'il puisse ou non ! Par Merlin ! Je l'aime bien moi cette équipe! Il est hors de question qu'il nous sépare !"

Le Nara eut un léger sourire, mais Hizashi fut sur d'y décelé une légère... tristesse? Du regret? "Quelle galère... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse y faire grand-chose Mi-chan."

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent et elle ferma les yeux, la bouche entrouverte comme prête à prononcer la première idée qui lui viendrait.

"On pourrait... On pourrait peut-être demander un nouveau sensei ?" Avant que l'espoir ne brille trop fort dans les yeux de Tanaka suite à l'idée de Yamashiro, Nara pris une fois de plus le rôle de la raison.

"Mon père aide Hokage-sama à attribuer les Jōnin, tout ceux apte à prendre une équipe s'en sont fait attribuer une."

Mais, pour Tanaka, l'idée c'était déjà enraciné. "Tant pis ! On attendra la fin du prochain cycle! On demandera qu'on reste une équipe, ils ne diront sûrement pas non !"

Ça devenait vraiment intéressant...

Nara regarda Tanaka dans les yeux. "Tu sais qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas nos hitae-ate ? On redeviendra des étudiants de l'Académie pour les six prochains mois..."

Mais Hizashi pouvait voir que sa posture avait changé, il aimait l'idée.

La jeune fille se contenta de croiser le regard de leur troisième coéquipier. Il leurs sourit et haussa une épaule. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça Mi-chan, j'étais premier de la classe. Six mois de plus, je m'en sortirais."

Les trois partagèrent un regard complice et se sourirent. "Alors c'est dit ? Mi-chan ? Aoba ? On va soumettre notre requête à Hokage-sama ?"

Et alors que Hizashi s'attendait à entendre un oui collectif et à descendre leur annoncer qu'ils avaient réussi son test, Tanaka le surpris une nouvelle fois.

"Oh non, pas tout de suite. Cet Hyūga coincé avec un balai Merlin sais où nous a traité d'incompétent. Je veux que l'on récupère son foutu contrat et qu'ont l'enfonce rejoindre son balai !" Elle frappa son poing droit sur sa paume gauche, faisant légèrement trembler sa natte. "Quand ont demandera à changer de Sensei, il saura que c'est parce que l'_on_ ne veut pas de _lui_, pas parce que l'on ne pensait pas réussir à l'avoir!"

Une partie d'Hizashi ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement. C'était enfantin, mais le persona qu'il avait utilisé était grandement (totalement) inspiré par son frère, et la description de la genin était extraordinaire.

L'autre partie, celle du ninja mature de 21 ans qu'il était, se demandais si la jeune fille manipulait ses coéquipiers pour mettre la main sur le contrat d'apprentissage.

Il étudia le visage des deux garçons pour voir ce qu'il en pensait.

Le Nara eut l'air de paniquer légèrement. "Quoi ?! Mi-chan, s'il te plaît, c'est trop galère..."

Yamashiro et Tanaka partagèrent un regard exaspéré avant de se concentrer sur Nara. "Okay, donne-moi ton prix, qu'on en finisse."

En une seconde, le visage de Nara Ensui passa de plaintif à victorieux. "Un mois de partie de Shogi à ma demande. Quoi que tu fasses, lire un livre ou cuisiner, si c'est sur ton temps libre et que je demande, tu acceptes."

Elle plissa des yeux et le regarda pendant dix secondes. "Quinze jours."

"Deal." Le fait qu'il accepte sans rechigner appris à tous les témoins qu'il se serait contenté de moins.

"Aoba ?"

"C'est un Jōnin et il a le Byakugan. On a peu de chance d'y arriver... Mais ça ne coute rien d'essayer."

"Yeah! Tu l'as dit!"

Eh bien, après tout, s'il voulait tester sa théorie, il fallait qu'il laisse Tanaka mettre la main sur le rouleau. Et puis ça lui permettra de tester les compétences de sa future équipe.

Décidé à leur laisser l'effet de surprise, en les laissant fomenter leur plan sans les espionner, Hizashi se dirigea discrètement vers le centre du terrain.

* * *

—•—•—

* * *

J'ai une grande gueule, je le sais, et je blâme totalement mon père pour ça. Même si Hermione n'était pas non plus du genre silencieux. Et maintenant que mes coéquipiers me regardaient, s'attendant à ce que j'ai le plan parfait pour vaincre un Jōnin, je le regrette vraiment.

"Ok, vous m'avez eu," je fini par dire avec un soupir, regardant Ensui soulever un sourcil. "Je ne sais pas comment on peut y arriver. Mais! Vous savez que l'on doit essayer, non?"

Je regarde Ensui innocemment, sachant qu'il peut, au moins, avoir une idée de quoi faire. Il soupira bruyamment et regarda Aoba, exaspérer. "Mi-chan, je ne le connais pas, je ne connais ni ses forces ni ses faiblesses, comment veux-tu que j'aie un plan ?"

"Je dis: on attaque et on espère pour le meilleur." On regarde tout les deux dans la direction d'Aoba, Ensui espérant que ce soit une blague mais moi j'acceptait déjà l'idée de ce 'plan', et ils virent tout les deux mon changement d'expression.

"Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!" Cria Ensui, mais je ne fis que lui sourire, montrant plus de dents que strictement nécessaire.

Quand j'était encore Hermione, Harry disait que quelque soit le plan que l'on créait, il finissait toujours par mal tourner. Donc pas de plan est un bon plan.

"On connait nos forces respectives, il nous suffit de nous en servir. Ensui, tu sais utiliser le Jutsu de ton Clan même si pendant une courte période, Aoba et moi devront juste le distraire jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses à l'attraper." Mon regard voyageait entre mes deux coéquipiers, ce plan sonnait plutôt bien, non?

"Okay, mais seulement si on se séparent avant d'attaquer, je suis sûr que l'on aura plus de chance de le toucher comme ça."

"Yeah, yeah, aucun souci! Aoba? T'es d'accord avec ça?"

Les yeux du garçon étaient écarquillés, je suis presque sûre qu'ils pourraient tomber s'il reste ainsi plus longtemps. "C'était… Juste une blague…"

Ensui ferme les yeux, désespérer, mais je me contente de sourire. "Mais un plan génial! C'est parti les gars!"

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'on réussisse à attraper le contrat. Comme ils l'ont dit, c'était un Jōnin, un Hyūga, il était largement au-dessus de notre niveau, mais je voulais essayer de travailler avec eux comme une vraie équipe avant d'être renvoyer à l'Académie.

Faire des trucs de Ninja avec eux, avant d'être de retour dans ma vie ennuyeuse, et avoir à rendre ma petite plaque de métal, à laquelle je m'étais déjà trop attacher.

Je pense qu'Ensui l'a compris, ou du moins qu'il s'en doute, et que c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté si facilement. Je pense qu'il aime aussi notre équipe, on l'aime tous, et ça ne sert qu'à faire augmenter la colère que je ressens contre cet Hyūga coincé.

Après quelques minutes de recherches pour trouver Hyūga (or de question que je l'appelle Sensei!) on finit par le trouver au centre du terrain d'entrainement. Il était debout là, dans une large clairière, regardant dans le vide. Bien sûr, avec son Dōjutsu, il pourrait être en train de nous fixer que l'on n'en saurait rien.

Clairement, il ne nous prend pas au sérieux. Debout comme ça, à découvert, comme si nous étions des enfant incompétent (c'est ce qu'il pensent, maintenant que j'y réfléchit). Il se fiche vraiment de qui aura l'apprentissage.

Il sait probablement déjà que nous somme là." Dit Ensui alors que nous étions cachés derrière un buisson, et aucun de nous ne le contredit.

"De toute façon, avec ses yeux, aucune chance pour l'élément de surprise. On va juste devoir suivre le mouvement." Je les regarde tout les deux avant de soupirer. "Ecoutez les gars, même si on n'arrive pas à attraper le contrat, je suis heureuse d'être dans votre équipe. Et je souffrirais joyeusement la torture que seront les ennuyeux prochains mois pour garder cette équipe."

Aoba me regarde par-dessus la tête d'Ensui, qui se tenait entre nous, ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres formait un léger sourire. "Moi aussi, Mi-chan. Et ne pas être des Genin ne veut pas dire que l'on ne peut pas s'entrainer ensemble!"

Comment il a fait pour chuchoter et, en même temps, me faire ressentir comme s'il avait crié est incompréhensible.

Ensui se contente de fermer les yeux et de chuchoter un "galère…" Cela me fait sourire, pour moi ça voulait dire 'moi aussi'.

"Okay… Je prends à gauche, Aoba, tu prends à droite. Ensui… Reste juste là jusqu'à ce que tu aies une ouverture." Je leur sourie, avec encore une fois trop de dents. "J'espère que vous êtes prêt à souffrir."

Et pour souffrir, on a souffert. Les dix minutes suivantes consistèrent en vaine tentatives d'Aoba et moi pour essayer de frapper, ou même _toucher _vraiment, Hyūga. Et en retour, l'homme ne retenait pas ses coups. Après la millionième fois à ce manger durement le sol, on partagea un regard et on décida de passa à des attaque longue portée. Je sais qu'Aoba a un truc pour le Genjutsu, mais il avait besoin de ce concentré pour amasser son chakra.

Attrapant mes shuriken, je les lançais inlassablement dans la direction du Jōnin, pour attirer son attention sur moi. A leur crédit, Aoba fut vraiment rapide pour lancer son Genjutsu, et Ensui attaquer avec son ombre pratiquement instantanément. Et il l'a attrapé.

Mais je jure sur Merlin, je l'ai vu briser le Genjutsu _avant _que l'ombre ne l'attrape.

Ensui le força à bouger pour attraper le contrat et le lancer dans ma direction, et je l'attrape par reflex. Hyūga fut alors libérer par mon coéquipier aussitôt le travail effectuer.

Je partage un autre regard avec mes coéquipiers et je sais qu'ils pensent la même chose que moi. C'était trop facile, trop rapide. Ça ne donnait pas l'impression que nous nous étions battus contre un Jōnin. Merlin, certain de mes combats à l'Académie avait durer plus longtemps.

Mes yeux se pose sur ce maudit contrat, soudainement lourd dans ma main, et je fusille Hyūga du regard. "Vous nous avez laisser l'avoir. Vous vous êtes contenter de vous amuser avec nous, je vous ai vu briser le Genjutsu avant que Ensui ne vous attrape."

Son foutu visage aussi stoïque qu'avant, il fixa ses yeux sans pupille sur moi. "Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et peut m'importe lequel d'entre vous signe ce document." Et là, ses lèvres formèrent le sourire le plus condescendant que j'ai jamais vu (ceux de Malfoy inclus!). "On dirait que vous gagnez, je vous ai sous-estimez. Vous avez remarquablement bien manipulé vos coéquipiers."

Je ne peux empêcher la colère que ses mots provoquent et m'avance vers lui, malgré le fait qu'il pourrait m'écraser sans même froissez ses vêtements. Un bras autour de ma taille m'arrête soudainement, et je tourne la tête pour voir Aoba, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il sait, bien sûr, que les mots d'Hyūga ne sont pas vrai et, finalement, c'est tout ce qui compte.

"Arrogant de votre part d'assumer que l'un d'entre nous voudrai d'un apprentissage avec _vous_." Je crache presque, regardant Hyūga dans les yeux. "On préfèrent largement passer un autre cycle à l'Académie plutôt que d'être séparé parce que vous êtes trop fainéant pour nous enseigner, en tant qu'équipe."

Il me regarda sans émotion, s'en était presque flippant, puis Aoba, qui était toujours debout a coté de moi mais ne me tenait plus, et vers Ensui, qui était allongé sur l'herbe a coté d'Aoba. "Vous en êtes sûr ? Je ne le proposerais pas éternellement, quand vous rendrez vos hitae-ate, ce sera fini. Vous ne serez plus des Ninja."

"Jusqu'à ce que l'on soit diplômé de l'Académie, encore, dans six mois." La voix d'Aoba était ferme, il ne laissait transparaitre aucun doute. Ensui fit juste un geste vague de la main, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

"Bien, comme vous voudrez." Ses yeux nous survolèrent une dernière fois, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'un d'entre nous change d'avis. Ça n'allait pas arriver. "Si vous en êtes si sûr… Vous passez."

Je cligne des yeux, soudainement peu sûre de pouvoir faire confiance a mon ouïe. Même Ensui c'est assis, aussi choqué que nous par les mots de Hyūga. Aoba ouvrit la bouche de longue secondes avant de dire ce que l'on pensait tous. "Euuh… Quoi?"

Il sourit, un vrai sourire. Il était mille fois plus beau avec juste ce sourire, et je réalise soudainement qu'il est beaucoup plus jeune que ce que j'ai d'abord pensée. "Avec les tensions actuelles entre nous, Kumo et Iwa, dehors est un endroit dangereux. Et, même si personne n'aime y penser, une guerre peut éclater à tout moment, sans un avertissement. Je n'emmènerais pas une équipe de Genin si ça veut dire envoyée des gens non préparés dans le cœur du danger. En tant que Shinobi de Konoha, vous devez savoir que vos camarades sont votre plus grande force, et les laissez tomber par pur égoïsme ne fera pas de vous de bon Shinobi, de bonnes personnes. Je peux améliorer vos capacitée, je ne peux pas vous forcer à travailler en équipe." Sa voix était douce et manquer du dédain qu'elle avait avant, il n'était plus un abruti et je compris soudainement qu'il nous avait eu depuis le tout début. "Ouvrez le parchemin."

Surprise, je le regardai avec de grands yeux, avant de me souvenir de quel parchemin il parlait. Ensui, qui était maintenant debout, et Aoba regardèrent par-dessus mon épaule pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le parchemin.

C'était vide.

"Je n'ai jamais prévu de prendre un apprenti, si l'un d'entre vous avait ouvert le parchemin, vous auriez échouer. Le travail d'équipe, c'est de ça qu'il était question. Je vous l'aurais bien dit dans les bois, quand vous avez envisager de laisser tomber mais..." Son sourire s'agrandit devant nos visages choqués. "Je ne savait pas si Michiko-chan voulait vraiment '_récupérer son foutu contrat et l'enfoncé rejoindre son balai_' ou si elle vous manipulait pour l'avoir. C'est pourquoi je vous ai laisser l'avoir."

J'ouvris ma bouche plusieurs fois, mes joues rouges d'embarras, avant de finalement parler. "Donc… On passe…"

Hizashi-_sensei _rit légèrement, "oui, vous passez. Félicitation, Team 4."

Je ne pus arrêter le cri aigue qui sortie de ma bouche avant de sautée dans les bras non préparer de mes coéquipiers. "Les gars! On est une équipe!"

Aoba rit et Ensui soupir, mais je sais qu'ils sont aussi excités que moi.

"Que dites vous de rentrez chez vous annoncer la nouvelle a vos familles, et nous nous retrouvons tous ce soir à six heures à Yakiniku Q pour apprendre à se connaitre et parler de votre entrainement?"

Je sautille doucement. "Ok Sensei! A ce soir Sensei!" J'attrape les poignets de mes coéquipiers et cours hors du terrain d'entrainement.

* * *

—•—•—

* * *

Le bureau du Hokage était remplis par les douze Jōnin qui avait été choisi pour devenir, peut-être, Jōnin-sensei cette année. Après avoir étudier les dossiers des étudient de l'Académie, Hiruzen ne s'attendait pas a plus de quatre 'oui', cinq si quelqu'un était généreux.

Les trois premiers 'non' ne furent pas une surprise, et il se tourna vers Hyūga Hizashi avec un intérêt visible. "Team 4 ?" Les trois enfants était extrêmement prometteur, et il espérait qu'ils seraient bon pour Hizashi sur le long terme. Enfin, si le Jōnin les avait acceptés.

"Je crois que Team 4 a énormément de potentiel et, après un strict test, ai décidé de les accepter."

Les trait d'Hiruzen montrait clairement son plaisir à cette réponse. "Bien, bien. Je suis sûr vous allez tous grandement bénéficier de cette expérience." Il accentua sa phrase avec un sourire de grand-père et se tourna vers le Jōnin suivant. "Team 5 ?"

* * *

—•—•—

* * *

Quand j'ouvris la porte de chez moi, midi fut à peine passez. Mes parents étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, et Papa me regarda avec un regard complice. Je le regarde, la bouche entrouverte. "Tu savais pour le test !"

Il ricana et plaça une assiette en face d'une chaise vide. "Bien sûr que je savais, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment t'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devais réussir ça toi-même. Et puis, tous les Jōnin ne test pas la même chose, certain choisissent de tester le travailles d'équipe, d'autre les compétences. Quel était le choix de ton Jōnin ? Et comment il s'appelle ?"

Je m'assois a coté de mon père, notant comment les épaules de ma mère était tendu et qu'elle ne m'avait pas fait face depuis que j'était entré dans la cuisine. Elle m'aime, je le sais, mais n'as jamais vraiment accepter mon choix de suivre les pas de mon père dans sa carrière de Shinobi. Je peux comprendre, vraiment, elle ne voulait pas voir sa fille de dix ans se battre ou _tuée_. Mais ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de continuer. Je ne pouvais pas rester une civile, et je pouvais difficilement lui dire que je n'avais pas _vraiment_ dix ans et qu'Hermione avait déjà tuée.

"C'est Hyūga Hizashi, et il nous a testé sur le travaille d'équipe. Et on a tout déchiré! Hizashi-sensei veut qu'on le retrouve ce soir à Yakiniku Q."

Papa murmura un _humm_ pensif, "j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui. Jamais travailler avec lui par contre. Mais il a choisi le travail d'équipe, c'est une bonne chose." Il regarda rapidement vers Maman, et je su qu'ils c'étaient probablement encore disputé à mon propos quand j'était absente. "Je sais que tu seras en sécurité avec lui Michi-chan."

Je sais que les mots ne m'étaient pas vraiment destiner, mais je fis comme si je pensais qu'il l'était. "Je sais Papa, je le pense aussi."

Je mange aussi vite que je le peux sans m'étouffer avant de me lever, épuiser par l'atmosphère tendu. "Je serais dans ma chambre. Pour lire un peu, vous savez…" J'embrasse mon père et me dépêche de monter. Ma mère ne s'est pas détournée de la vaisselle qu'elle lavais depuis mont entré dans la cuisine.

Essayant de ne pas y penser, j'atteignit ma chambre en retirant une feuille de mes cheveux. J'ai besoin d'une douche. J'ouvrit mon placard pour attraper un pyjama, malgré le fait que je devrais me changer pour sortir ce soir, et tout ce dont j'aurais besoin.

En entrant dans ma salle de bain, je remarque un sac posé près du lavabo. Posant mes affaires sur une chaise, je l'ouvre doucement pour voir son contenu. Je soupir en voyant le shampoing et après-shampoing que ma mère a dû acheter ce matin. Shampoing et après-shampoing à la _fraise_. Je sais qu'il y a peu de chance que j'ai une mission _dangereuse_ demain mais, suivant les conseils de mon prof à l'Académie, j'ai commencé à utiliser des produits de douche _sans odeurs_ il y a des années. Ce détail peut faire la différence entre la vie ou la mort un jour, et je préfère être préparer.

Mais ma mère n'est pas fan de l'idée.

Je referme le sac et le met sous le lavabo, je vais devoir penser à le donner à Akiko-chan (encore) quand j'aurais le temps. Elle avait quitté l'Académie il y'a longtemps et était la seule avec qui j'avais gardée contact parce qu'elle était ma voisine. Ses parents étaient tous les deux de Shinobi.

Je regarde mon visage dans le miroir devant moi. Je devrai être heureuse ! C'était un grand jour !

Je suis décidée à ne plus penser à ma mère, elle ne changerait pas d'avis et je ne pouvais rien faire à ce propos. Mais aujourd'hui je suis devenue une Shinobi! Je sourie une nouvelle fois et me prépara pour me doucher.


End file.
